


Knight in Shining Eyeliner

by FranklyMrShankly



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Dom!Gerard, Ed Hardy Douchebags, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Minor pain kinks, Rock and Roll, Sex, Sub!Frank, Subspace, Violence, minor bdsm, slurs against emos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranklyMrShankly/pseuds/FranklyMrShankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: Gerard takes a leap of faith and busts an ass or two for Frank. Yes. That double entendre was on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).



> There is barebacking in this fic. Please note that even though men can't get pregnant, they can spread STDs. If you're not in a long term monogamous relationship where you can know for certain your partner is clean, you should wear a condom each and every time. Especially in situations like the one depicted below.
> 
> This is for Jatty. You know I love you BB.

“I don’t live; I inhale,” I purred into the microphone, the guitars behind me grinding harder with with each pass as the song wound to a close. It was our last song of the set and my my thighs were vibrating with pure adrenaline. It had been a great show, too, with a couple of cover bands like ourselves playing and dollar well drinks.

My kind of night.

We all played from the same few genres, catering to the patrons of the venue, and as a result, our audiences were about forty to sixty percent female. The vibe at this bar was particularly chill, but there was always some form of douchebag lurking around the edges. Usually the boyfriends of the more annoying fangirls. Their girlfriends were pressed up against the stage while I fucked them gently with my vocals, so these dudes took every opportunity to fuck with me and the rest of the guys who were just here to have a little fun, playing their favorite songs.

Right now, some such douchebag was cornering the guitarist from another bad. Little guy, maybe five foot five. I recognized him immediately by his dark hair and the mottled colors of tattoos strung across his arms. I’d seen him around a few times and found him undeniably sexy.

Now I would like to say that I thought for sure that the little dude was in danger, and that’s what inspired my next move, but it wasn’t. The kid looked scrappy enough and it was just a couple of twatwaffles harassing him; he’d probably be fine.

I just really dug grand gestures.

I spat my last lyric and then jumped off the stage, over a line of speakers, knocking over a mic stand and confusing the fuck out of my band. They just kept playing, though, used to my antics. There was a sound of shock from the crowd that I didn’t pay attention to. A few girls grabbed at me to get my attention and I ignored that too, pushing toward the back of the venue to get between the beauty and the beasts.

“Problem here, gentlemen?” I asked more evenly than the adrenaline from the set and the jump should have allowed me. The idiots looked up at my sweat covered face and laughed. The pretty one just ducked his head and murmured that I should fuck off.

“Nah, man,” one of the brutes intoned. “I was just telling Frank here that it’s kind of stupid that all the girls flock to your shows. All you emo-looking dudes turn out to be faggots, anyway, right Frankie?” He shoved at Frank and the man glared up.

“Fuck you.”

“See, man? Even Frank wants to fuck me. Fags. All of you.” The dudebro laughed and tipped his watered down beer up to his lips.

“Yeah. All of us,” I said with a laugh. When he removed his drink, I grabbed him by his Ed Hardy tee and pulled him in really close. “Guess that mean you, too, huh, Sugar? My lucky day.”

He looked at me with confusion and I pressed my lips against his. His mouth moved against mine for a moment, instinctually, but stilled as he realized that I, a man, had just laid one on him. I moaned loudly and obscenely as I broke apart from his sputtering face.

“My lucky day indeed. You next, honey?” I asked his cohort, who turned red and moved to the side. If he hadn’t moved, I would have seen the fist headed for my face at the last second. It caught me on the corner of my eye and I heard Frank curse.

I laughed as I righted myself and my attacker shot me a look that meant he thought I was fucking crazy.

Bingo.

Ray, Mike and Bob were still shredding on stage, moving from one riff to another seamlessly, lending me a soundtrack to kick ass to. I loved those motherfuckers.

I launched myself at the bigger of the two, the one who’d hit me, and brought him to the ground laying into him with one fist after another, giggling and enjoying the wet squish of bloody flesh against hard firsts that only I could hear over the music.

Really I expected to be hauled off of the man by his buddy, but that never happened. Chancing a glance over my shoulder, I saw Frank keeping the other busy with a solid right hook and then a knee to the chest. Nice. The boy really could handle himself.

I turned back to my dance partner and noticed that he was losing consciousness. I bent down and kissed his ruined face sloppily before whispering in his ear, “Thanks for the shiner, lover. I look good all bruised up, no?”

He just groaned and his face rolled sideways. Done for.

Biting my blood-covered lip, I went to see how my damsel-not-so-distressed was fairing. He had his conquest down and out as well, and had stood to light a cigarette.

“Can I bum one of those.. Frank… was it?” I asked with a smile, which he returned, handing me a Marlboro and grabbing my hand to tug me out the back door.

“You’re a crazy motherfucker, you know that?” he asked, lighting my cig and grinning. “Didn’t need your help, though.”

“I see that, now.” I held my smoke in my longs for a minute letting it burn a little before I released it. When I pulled the stick from my lips, I noticed it was tinted with blood that didn’t belong to me, I licked my lips and grinned up at Frank, noting that he was flecked with red, if less so. “M’ Gerard,” I introduced myself, putting my hand out to shake.

“Frank,” he answered and shook my hand. The shake lingered and I once again filled my lungs with acrid smoke before flicking the expended filter to the ground. Frank made a startled sound as I pushed him against the wall and laid my mouth against his, blowing the remnants of the smoke into his mouth before kissing him, my tongue tasting him throughly. He whimpered into my mouth and returned my kiss, his tongue playing with my own. I pulled him from the wall by a few inches and slammed him back against it, hard.

Most people would have protested, but Frank wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned, pulling me deeper into him. Truly, that was what had settled it; I was going to have to have him that night.

+++

I pushed Frank into my apartment and didn’t even bother to lock the door before shoving him into my bedroom. His eyes were wild as the roamed his surroundings and I could tell that he wasn’t used to the whole ‘random hookup’ thing. It was cute, really. “Be a good boy, Frankie,” I whispered, “and I will make it very much worth your while.”

He flushed and squirmed before answering me. “Okay. Okay….” His lips found mine and busied themselves there while his hands secured themselves on my hips. He was hot and I was getting hard, but if anyone was in charge here it was me, clearly.

I bit his bottom lip painfully hard and shoved his shoulders, forcing the man back away from and onto my bed. “Clothes off, right now, Frank.”

He gasped and licked his injured lip, before pulling his shirts over his head and undoing the fasteners on his pants, hurrying to lift his hips and remove his sweat soaked garments.

“Good,” I murmured and removed my own clothing, keeping eye contact as I did so. Frank’s dick sprung free of his pants and I wet my lips. The man looked good, naked and gorgeously needy, laying down across my bed. Upon closer inspection, I noted that there were darker patches of skin mixed in with his tattoos along his sides. There were bruises everywhere, some looked almost healed and some were more recent. Frank didn’t seem ashamed as I drug my fingers over the damaged flesh, he looked almost proud of the marks. I dug my thumb hard into a more recent mark and he called out.

“Oh my god!” he growled at me and his hips bucked up. I chuckled.

“You’re a pain slut,” I said approvingly. My lips perked up in a smirk. “Me too.” I covered Frank’s naked body with my own, sliding down his front, pausing here and there to suck a deep purple hickey into his skin.

By the time I got to his wonderfully erect cock, his collarbones, nipples, ribs, and various spots on his abdomen were covered in love-bites. I could turn my attention to the main attraction. My mouth started out soft against the most sensitive flesh; I took his length in as far as I could and swallowed around him, loving the way his breathy panting filled the air. When I drew my mouth back, I let my bottom teeth graze the underside of his cock.

The broken moan that followed that little bit of roughness invaded the hushed space, drowning out the hum of the air conditioning unit. It sent a pleasant shiver up my spine and down through my dick. My nails dug into the fleshy part of his inner thigh, and he cried out and bucked his hips.

Beautiful.

I lifted my head from his erection and stared into Frank’s eyes dragging those imbedded claws around his thigh and up to his hips, leaving a trail of angry red welts all the way up to inked birds and jutting bones. “G-Gerard!” He called out, his voice full of pain and desire.

Fucking perfect.

I knelt up on my bed, a smirk stretched across my lips. “Suck my cock, angel,” I slurred, stroking myself lazily. “Get me good and wet. It’s the only lube you’ll get for when I fuck that pretty little ass of yours.”

Frank complied easily, not saying a word. He simply sat up and attached himself to my dick, sliding his mouth around me and taking as much as he could in, before pulling back and working me with his tongue. It felt like perfection. He was so subservient, so behaved. I could feel the tightening that came with extreme arousal. The pleasure was pooling in my belly and I dug my fingernails into my own thigh to curb that reaction. I wasn’t going to come until I was balls deep in sweet little Frank. No way. “Finger yourself, Frankie. Want you nice and stretched for me. Better do it quick, too.”

I watched in awe as Frank moved to his knees so he could stretch himself, forsaking my cock in the motion. I didn’t mind, actually, because if his mouth had moved on me for another moment, no one was getting fucked that night.

“Ready…Gee…,” he breathed at me and I smiled.

“On your back, then. Knees up,” I commanded, and, again, he’d obeyed, presenting himself for me.

“Such a pretty little ass, Frankie. What should I do with it?”

“Fuck it, Gee. Fuck me so hard. Please. I need it,” he keened. And I had never heard anything so sexy. Jesus.

“Do you think you deserve it, whore?” I slapped his ass cheek with a little force.

“No, Sir. Just need it. Need your cock in my ass. Please. I’ll be a good boy. I swear it.” I almost came with just his words.

“Fuck Frankie. How can I say no when you beg so prettily?” I murmured, smoothing over the skin I just slapped with my palm, intended to soothe the reddening flesh. Despite what I had said, I added a few drops of lube to the precum and spit on my dick and lined myself up with his entrance, pressing in with one swift movement. Frank’s groans of pain and pleasure met my ears and my heartbeat raced. I gave him a moment before asking his permission to move, and when it was granted, I started off at an accelerated pace, not wanting to waste time on the niceties.

Frank’s sounds reassured me that this was a wise decision. He was nearly screaming my name. The sound of my flesh smacking against his resonated in the closed space and the smell of our acid sweat thickened the air. Every grunt and groan got me closer. Frank’s nails bit into my back and I threw my head back, biting my lips until they bled.

“H…help me. Gerard. Please. Touch me,” Frank whispered.

“No. Touch yourself,” I moaned and he nodded and wrapped a hand around his leaking cock as I watched. “Good. Good boy.”

Frank mewled in response and stroked himself at the same blistering pace with which I pounded into him.

“So good, Frankie. So tight, sweetheart. You gonna come for me? Come for me, good boy.” I knew I was close and I needed him to finish before I did.

“Y…yes. Yes! Fuck yeah,” Frank grunted as ribbons of white shot out around his hand, decorating his stomach and chest.

“Good boy.” I swiped a finger through the mess and painted his lips with it, before stealing them in a kiss, working my body into his until I came as well, deep inside of him. I thrusted through my orgasm and released my tight hold on the other man, allowing myself to fall to his side.

Frank was shuddering beside me; his eyes were glazed over and his heart beat was slowly normalizing. “Good boy,” I said again as I picked up my tee shirt and cleaned him up. “Such a good, sweet boy.” I kissed his cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist, letting him snuggle into my side. “Perfect. You were perfect.”

He nuzzled happily against my skin and I laughed. “You’re too fucking adorable, Frank.”

“You too,” he said, kissing wherever his lips would reach.

“You need anything?” I asked. “Something to drink? A snack? A shower?”

“Mmm. No thanks. I’m good. Just want to lay here a bit. You need anything?”

“No. I’m good here, too.” I held the inked man closer to me and enjoyed a few peaceful moments.

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to want your number. We should make a habit out of this.”

“Of course. Anything for my knight in shining eyeliner.”

"Anything for you, too, my damsel in distressed jeans." I laughed at my stupid pun and rolled over, laying my head against his tattooed chest, letting my heavy eyelids close. 

 


End file.
